


A Better Place

by orphan_account



Category: Our Personal Space
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote after playing Our Personal Space and getting the Return to Earth ending with Brennan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Place

_Was this truly the right thing to do?_ Desarae thought as she was just about to board the shuttle back to Earth. She no longer had feelings for her former husband and she was sure the child she was carrying was Brennan's. As she was deep in thought, Brennan put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a big grin. Ah, how she grew fond of that face and especially _him_ in her years of being on Talaam. When she looked into his eyes, she saw her own emotions reflected in his deep emerald orbs; the _love_ they had for each other and the _need_ for each other and the very best for their child. That was all the reassurance she needed and she smiled back at him and continued onto the shuttle.

Tyler stood and watched as another man, the man he despised, had his arm around his only true love in the whole universe and could do nothing about. He choked back tears as he turned around to head back to his farm. At least he still had Lessie.


End file.
